


Paracadute

by Dodici



Series: Bummel [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Gen, How Do I Tag, It's Sokka's fault okay, cactus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: La ricetta per il successo è scegliersi compagni fidati e molto, molto pazienti.





	Paracadute

**Author's Note:**

> Penso che questa cosa fornisca un'idea molto accurata di quanto male stia andando il mio NaNoWriMo quest'anno X'D

I mostri lo inseguono e è un grosso problema, perché in questo momento Ling non riesce proprio a ricordare dove abbia messo quella grossa sciabola che era sicuro di avere. Scarta di lato e, oh, eccola la sciabola, ce l’aveva attaccata ai pantaloni, che sono attaccati alle sue gambe: tutto torna. Torna anche la sciabola, perché a quanto pare la lama è molle: fa _wep_ e poi _woosh_ prima di afflosciarsi davanti alle facce terribili dei due mostri. Stanno sbraitando qualcosa, ma Ling non può fermarsi ad ascoltare: lui deve andare in un posto a fare cose per poi tornare da dove è venuto e risolvere i problemi di un sacco di gente. Chiaro. È chiaro, no?  
«Indietro, o la mia sangua berrà il vostro lame!»  
I mostri si fermano, gemono suoni colorati che gli ondeggiano attorno; tengono le mani sollevate in alto.  
In fondo fanno un po' ridere, _ahah_. La sua risata è gialla, grufola di rosa ai bordi e si spande a zig zag nell'aria.  
Il primo mostro si toglie la faccia e allora _oh_ , proprio _oh_ , perché non è un mostro. Ahah! Che scemo. Mica è un mostro, è Lu Lu.  
Okay, no.  
Lu Fu?  
«Fa Lu?» le chiede, e finalmente il mostro smette di domandargli cose in tono accorato e viola. Invece sul viso le compare un’espresisone smarrita, Ling fa giusto in tempo a contemplarla per un attimo prima che la faccia si deformi, di nuovo. Forse parla un'altra lingua oppure tutti quei colori foderano le orecchie. Ling si sente le orecchie un po' foderate.  
«Mio signore?» gli arriva, timido e verdolino, pallido e nauseato.  
Ling annuisce con grande solennità: è un principio. No, un principato? Un procione? Non se lo ricorda, ma di sicuro è una persona regale a cui si addice la solennità, quindi può annuire con grande solennità: tutto torna. Annuisce di nuovo, con maggiore solennità data dalla convinzione di poter essere solenne, e poi solleva una mano per calmare le acque, come un vero sovrano di qualcosa. Cos'era? Un impero. Sì, qualcosa con un imperatore e pesi sulle spalle e qualcuno che vuole vivere per sempre. Non era lui, ne è quasi sicuro, vivere sembra faticosissimo.  
Ha perso il filo, quando si guarda la mano scopre che le sue dita sono giganti e bellissime: l'indice lascia una scia bl _uuu_.  
«Uuuh!» fa lui, e poi tocca il naso davanti a sé. La La – Lu Lu? Lan Fu? – corruga le sopracciglia. Anche quelle lasciano scie blu, intorno ai capelli neri di lei c'è un'onda arcobaleno che digrada verso l'esterno in macchie concentriche.  
Ling conserva un ricordo vago di caldo e giallo sopra e azzurro sotto – o era il contrario? Ma poi sopra, sotto... Cosa? –, una noia mortale, invece adesso è molto meglio: colori e musica, dalla bocca di Fa La escono note... Fa, La, appunto, eh. _Eheheh_. Che ridere.  
«Do re mi fa la!»  
Sono blu, verde-verde – verde bosco, intenso –, mi... Mi è giallo, giallo-giallo, fa scivola nell'arancio e poi la! La è rossa. Ripete le sillabe, una dietro l’altra; sputa colori che gli danzano davanti agli occhi. Che figata.  
La La lo guarda, con la sua faccia molto faccia: è una bella faccia. Prima si era spaventato perché i mostri l'avevano mangiata, a lei e al vecchio, invece adesso lo guardano tutti e due con gli occhi a palla e Ling è contento. Sono simpatici, ottima gente con cui condividere viaggi e pesi sulle spalle, davvero ottima gente. Allunga una delle sue magiche dita che lasciano scie colorate e al secondo tentativo riesce a toccare i baffi.  
«Sono bellissimi, bellissimi. Anche io li voglio, quando sarò imperatore».  
Il vecchio canta colori caldi e muove la testa su e giù – _sì sì sì_ , dice. _Tutto bene_ – cosa si diceva? Cos’è che stavano facendo, tutti quanti? Cosa stava facendo Ling?  
Strizza le palpebre per concentrarsi e gli pare che sotto ci sia rosso. Sì, ecco: cercava una cosa rossa. L'acqua.  
No, no, la terra. La sabbia.  
La pietra! Una pietra rossa.  
«Dobbiamo trovare la pietra filosofale» dice. Lo sentenzia, anzi, perché la questione della principessità – principanza? Principevolezza? – gli conferisce il diritto di sentenziare le cose, che poi è uguale a dirle e basta, ma con una percentuale superiore di solennità e autorevolezza. Lo ripete ancora una volta, dobbiamo trovare la pietra filosofale, e è proprio una bella frase, una frase molto giusta. Anche quella è rossa, brilla come un diamante. Si sente molto potente e sicuro, adesso, mentre cerca di drappeggiare il braccio sulla spalla di La Fa e la manca di almeno mezzo metro.  
«Da che parte?» le chiede, perché ha la sensazione ferma che lei lo sappia, anche se sembra un po' in panico e farfuglia frasi frastagliate, scivolano fuori dalla sua bocca e si aprono nell’aria a ventaglio come la carta crespa; frusciano contro quelle globose e placide che escono dalla bocca sotto i baffi.  
«No, no, state tranquilli. Stai tranquilla, Lan Fan» dice Ling e adesso sì che suona bene: è Lan Fan, il nome è Lan Fan. È rosso ma anche viola, è il colore giusto, come quando il cielo tramonta. «Troveremo la pietra filosofale!». Ride, perché sente la pace universale, ora: il mondo è tutto connesso, ogni granello di sabbia che calpesta è uguale a ogni alito d'aria che respira, tutto è collegato e tutto è giusto e quindi andrà tutto benissimo. Si lascia cadere verso il cielo, ride a braccia larghe e la sua risata è un bel verde prato. «Io non sono preoccupato» spiega, saputo. «Non può accadere nulla di male, ci sono i miei fedeli sudditi!»  
Ride, _ahahah_. Poi si tuffa nei colori.

*

La notte nel deserto è gelo e silenzio. Nel loro caso è solo gelo perché il nobile Ling Yao russa.  
All’alito di vento che smuove la sabbia, basso e costante, si unisce la voce di Fu.  
«Lan Fan» dice, il tono pacato.  
Lei sospira e si volta, senza spostarsi di un millimetro dalla sua posizione, accovacciata vigile accanto al corpo spiaggiato sulla sabbia.  
«Nonno».  
Fu imita il suo sospiro e si prende qualche secondo per attizzare il fuoco. Devono scavare buche nella sabbia e usare cera e olio, perché da giorni ormai hanno finito la paglia. La prossima oasi dista un'altra giornata di marcia, forse di più considerato l'imprevisto.  
«Non essere arrabbiata, nipote. Sapevamo che sarebbe stato difficile».  
Lan Fan avvampa ed è contenta sia praticamente buio: perlomeno non deve rendersi ridicola davanti a suo nonno.  
«Non sono arrabbiata» nega, serissima.  
«Non essere preoccupata, allora».  
«Non sono...» Guarda Ling, il nobile Ling Yao, che dorme pancia all'aria sotto la loro unica coperta: le sue narici tremolano, ha la bocca spalancata e un filo di bava cola ad innaffiare la sabbia sotto la sua testa. Lan Fan lascia perdere le parole, oggi le ha finite insieme a tutte le energie, e piuttosto scivola a sistemarsi davanti al pertugio tra le rocce da cui filtra un refolo d'aria fredda, per impedire che quel nobile naso si becchi un nobile raffreddore. Si rannicchia di nuovo ginocchia al petto e scruta i movimenti diligenti di Fu, adesso impegnato a studiare la carta, bussola alla mano.  
«Noi abbiamo una missione» riprende dopo un po', compunta.  
Fu non solleva neppure gli occhi, le fiamme gli disegnano mostri tra le rughe e sotto i baffi non sembra neppure che muova la bocca, quando risponde.  
«Sì, Lan Fan, ed è quella di proteggere il Principe. Arriveremo sani e salvi in Amestris, vedrai».  
«Gli avevo detto di non mangiarla».  
Il capo di Fu si inclina leggermente, sembra quasi sia nient’altro che un tentativo di decifrare meglio la sottile linea ferroviaria nell'infinita macchia gialla che è il deserto di Xerxes.  
«Infatti» risponde. «Ma non devo essere io a ricordarti quanto possa essere tenace il nostro signore, né quanto ragioni male a pancia vuota».  
No, infatti. Ma non è questo il punto.  
«Io gliel'avevo detto, di non mangiarla, ma lui non mi ha dato retta». Si strappa via una pellicina dalle labbra secche. Il deserto si succhia via tutto: le forze, la pazienza, ogni minuscola goccia d’acqua che hai in corpo. «Forse ho sbagliato a venire, nonno, forse non sono pronta».  
Ling russa più forte, mugugna qualcosa; uno scorpione sguscia fuori dalla roccia e gli si avvicina, passeggia leggerissimo sulla sabbia. Non arriva a più di un palmo di distanza dall’orecchio di Ling che un kunai lo infilza al suolo.  
Gli occhi di Fu seguono a ritroso la traiettoria del lancio, fino alle dita ancora tese di Lan Fan; poi alza gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ragazza, ti ho addestrata io» stabilisce, monolitico. «Essere pronti non significa prevedere tutto, significa saper reagire correttamente all'imprevisto». Solleva gli occhi per guardarla nei suoi, di sicuro poco convinti, perché è così che Lan Fan si sente: poco convinta e minuscola in mezzo al deserto, nel buio.  
Fu abbozza un sorriso breve.  
«Vuoi sapere cosa ho visto io, Lan Fan?» Sospira, e si accende la pipa accanto al fuoco, con calma. «Ho visto il nostro rispettabilissimo ma a volte poco lungimirante giovane signore mettersi a mangiare foglie di un cactus poco raccomandabile in barba allo strenuo tentativo della sua guardia del corpo di dissuaderlo». Trae una lunga boccata, anche lui finalmente, esplicitamente stanco. «Hai fatto tutto il possibile, nipote, e sono sicuro che domattina il nostro signore sarà in perfetta salute. A parte forse un'emicrania». Lo dice con l'aria di trovare che l'emicrania sia un ottimo deterrente contro qualsiasi stupidaggine futura. «Ora prova a dormire anche tu. Ci aspetta un'altra lunga giornata».  
Spegne il fuoco e rimpasta la cera in una palla più piccola, sempre più sabbia e sempre meno cera. Restano nel buio completo sotto le stelle, l'unica cosa familiare che abbiano visto da quando si sono lasciati alle spalle Xing.  
Sono in tre, stanno attraversando il deserto a piedi e Lan Fan ha appena dimostrato di non essere capace di salvare il principe neppure da se stesso. Recupera il kunai e poi torna a sedersi, di dormire non se ne parla: deve controllare che Ling continui a russare in modo regolare.  
«Il Principe è fortunato» la sorprende la voce di Fu, dopo poco. E sembra un'assurdità: perché il Principe è il dodicesimo figlio di un imperatore che non ne vuole sapere di mollare il trono, il rappresentante di un clan di migliaia di anime il cui futuro dipende dalla ricerca folle di un oggetto mitologico in un Paese abitato da guerrafondai e che, a coronare il tutto, si trova al di là di un enorme, invalicabile deserto. Certo, poteva andare peggio, potevano nascere tutti nel clan Chang, ma anche adottando quella prospettiva il bicchiere resta mezzo vuoto.  
Fu non sembra per nulla turbato da simili pensieri, sbadiglia piano e le stelle dipingono il profilo leggerissimo delle dita nodose intrecciate sulla pancia, mentre riposa schiena alla roccia.  
«Non credo proprio che potrebbe permettersi simili cretinate, se non avesse te a guardargli le spalle». Lo dice a voce bassissima: è una cosa talmente irrispettosa che Lan Fan rabbrividisce. «Sei una brava guardia. Un bravo suddito e una brava nipote, Lan Fan. E, soprattutto, una buona amica».  
Le guance di Lan Fan si fanno fuoco. Brontola un gemito che vorrebbe esprimere tutto il disagio per un discorso del genere – tenuto dal suo onorevolissimo nonno, per di più – ed espira.  
Guarda ancora la faccia del suo principe, che è sempre quella un po' ranocchia di un quindicenne arruffato e distratto, e si chiede se davvero sia così, se davvero lei gli sia tanto utile. E subito dopo se meriti una punizione divina per quell'orribile pensiero tracotante.  
Ling continua a russare, ignaro. Sorride sotto le stelle e mormora nel sonno: Lan Fan avvicina l'orecchio, turbata, finché non distingue le sillabe.  
Vuole un baozi, il cretino.


End file.
